Catch The Gun
by fabi777
Summary: The new group of Lee Everett is trying to survive with all the difficulties they have in their "trip" to Savannah. Shipping LeeXCarley, Rated T.
1. Catch the gun

Lee looked at Lilly. she was angry at Carley and Ben. She's been paranoid for so long, thinking someone stole the supplies.  
Lilly, followed from what Carley has been saying, took something from behind her back. Lee was shocked seeing it's a gun, and Lilly was going to kill...  
"Now, what the fuck's the problem?" Kenny said, after he finished killing the walker. "Noooo!" Lee yalled as he took the gun and pushed Lilly at the RV.  
Everyone was shocked. "What happend?" scared Ben said. "What was she going to do, Lee?" angry Kenny said.  
"She tried to kill Carley" Lee said, and everyone was more shocked.  
"Wh.. What?" Ben said.  
"Yes, and if i woulden't known.."  
"GET IN, WE'RE LEAVING THIS CRAZY BITCH" Kenny yalled.  
"But... I didn't kill her... I .. i..." Lilly mumbled.  
"But you tried to, and for this you have to be left behind" Lee said.  
"I won't do it again... I .. i promise" Lilly said and looked angrily at Carley.  
"Let's go everyone" Kenny said.  
"Right behind you" Lee said.

Silence. Lee looked at Clementine who was too quiet since that happend.  
"Lee, is Lilly gonna be okay? why did we left her?"  
Lee looked at Clementine, thinking what to say to her. "She was going to do a bad thing, kill someone of us. So we left her, but she will be okay. She can survive by herself" Lee said, calming her down by telling the story about his brother, the tough son of a gun.  
"Anyways, if he survived through that, i'm sure Lilly will survive through this.  
Clementine was sleeping in Lee's shoulder, Carley next the table with Ben, Duck was sleeping in his mom's arm [not bitten this time] and Kenny driving. Lee put Clementine down to sleep, and smiled to her. Then he went to Carley and Ben, and put her gun at the table. The three of them was silent, so Lee walked to Kenny and Katjaa. "Are you okay, pal?" Kenny asked.  
"Will be better, now that we have only good people in our group"  
"That's not the only problem" Kenny said and stoped the RV.  
"Well, we just have to deal with that"

Okay guys, i'm sorry this episode is short, i just wanted to make a little trailer. Next one will be longer.


	2. Long road with a train

"Shit" whispered Kenny, for not waking up his son.  
"Clem, wake up..." He whispered to Clementine, who slowly opened her eyes. "What's wrong?" she asked.  
"We have to stop, the road is blocked" replied Lee.  
"Dad, there's a train!" Duck yalled.  
"I know it, son."  
Lee looked at Carley and Ben. Carley awkwardly stared at him, Lee stared back. "Lee, why don't you and me check out the train?" Ben poped up.  
"S... sure, everyone should get comfy" they exit the RV, sitting next to it. "Lee, i'm a little thirsty" said Clementine. "Yeah, me too" said Duck.  
"I'll see what i can find" said Lee as he entered the train, seeing the water bottle. "How convenient" he said to himself. He also took a map, thinking it would help getting to Savannah. "you touch any of my stuff?" a voice sounded behind him. Lee turned around seeing a old man, looks homless. "I took this map" he said honestly. "It's okay, you can have it. I have everything up here" he said and pointed at his head. "Sorry for that, saw you walking here and thought about scaring the pants off ya" "you still kinda creeping me out" said Lee sarcastically. "Then i did it. Is that your crew out here?" "yes" replied Lee. "And the guy in the driver seat?" "him too"  
"Well, i'm Chuck. Charles if you're fancy"  
"Lee"  
They both went outside. "You met Chuck" Clementine said. "Yeah, i did"  
"He gave us candy, Ben too"  
Lee looked at Ben which looked at him back, a awkward face on him.  
"Welcome" Lee said to Chuck. "Thanks" he replied.  
"It's nice to find someone nice for a change" said Katjaa.  
"Yeah, it is" replied Lee.  
Lee looked at Carley who looked at him back. They didn't talk since what happend with Lilly.  
Duck suddenly caughed. "Oh, i forgot" Lee said and gave the bottle to Duck. "When you finish, give some to Clementine, okay?" said Lee and smiled.  
"Okay" said Duck and drink some, then gave some to Clementine. "Thanks, Lee" they both said.  
Lee kept looking at Carley, opening his mouth to say something. Kenny stoped him by yalling "Lee, get your ass up here, i need help to get the train going" Lee looked at her for one more second, then ran for Kenny. "Wait, there's a..." He said as he saw the ripped off paper. "Wait, the pencil Clementine had.." He mumbeld to himself, going to ask Clementine about it. "Clem, do you have a pencil?"  
"I think it's on the RV" she said and Lee ran there. "Here it is" he said. After fixing the train and cutting it lose, Lee called everyone to the train.  
**Long road with a train is waiting.**


	3. Let me talk to her

Lee looked at her, sitting there in the train.. His heart beat fast, but he coulden't push his feeling away. He decided to go talk to her.  
"Lee?" Clementine stopped him while walking. "Yeah, Clem?"  
"Kenny said he needed you for something"  
"Okay, thanks" Lee said at Clementine which smiled as always.  
"After talking to Kenny, i'll talk to Carley right away" he Thought.  
"Yeah, Ken?" he said.  
"Lee, i just thought about something"  
"What is it?"  
"What if the boat won't have enough place for all of us? i don't think we'll found boat with 7 places"  
"Me, Clementine,Carley,Ben,you,Katjaa,Duck. You're right, why didn't we think about this before?"  
"What will we do?" asked Kenny.  
"What if there won't be a boat at all?"  
"There's gotta be"  
"Lee's right, Ken. We can't hope too much because we'll be disappointed after" Katjaa said.  
"Then we'll hope to die?"  
"No, we look for something eles. For other plan"  
"This is the plan. No matter what we'll go with it"  
"You just said we won't have enough place for anyone"  
"So we'll find a bigger boat!"  
"whatever, man. I need to do something eles" said Lee and walked out.  
As he went near the door and looked at Carley, he heard someone from behind him.  
"It was me"  
"huh?" Said Lee and turned around, seeing Ben looking at him.  
"I was the one giving the bandits supplies"  
"What?"  
"Yeah.. They said they had my friend, and when i realised they didn't, they said they will attack if i'll stop."  
"Why didn't you tell us? why didn't you ask us if it's okay? why didn't you say it was you when Lilly asked you? you allmost got Carley killed. And allmost got Duck killed."  
"I know, and i'm sorry. I just can't keep it anymore"  
"Just tell Carley and Kenny"  
"But they will kill me!"  
"They won't. They'll understand"  
"Okay, i'll go talk to Carley first. Or maybe Kenny? who can kill me last.. Kenny. So i'll go talk to Carley. But Carley has a gun. But Kenny,too. Um..."  
"Go talk to Kenny, i'll talk to Carley"  
"but-  
"just let me talk to her. All of you"


	4. Talking

Lee looked at the small women. She was now playing with Clementine. he slowly opened the door. Clementine looked at him.  
"Clem honey, can you go play with Duck for a while?" he said. The little girl nod and got up. She ran out as Lee and Carley looked at her.  
"She's just amazing, isn't she?" Carley said. Lee smiled and sat next to her. "I... Need to talk to you.." he said and looked at Ben walking to Kenny.  
"I wanted to talk to you too, actually, about you" she said. Lee tried to hide his blush.  
"I... Before that, Ben wanted me to tell you that.." He stopped, seeing Carley's face change in the second he said "Ben"  
"Let's not talk about him... It dosen't mattter what happend... I just wanted to talk... About us"  
Lee couldn't hide his blush anymore. She saw it and tried not to giggle. Lee forgot what he wanted to say about Ben.  
"Wh.. what about us? there is us?" Lee started to ask, not knowing what to say.  
"Maybe" she mumbled.  
_"Gosh, i didn't thought it was so difficult" _she though to herself.  
"because of what happend in the mottor inn?" Lee said.  
Carley looked at him and saw a flashback of what happend. The talk, The kiss...  
"But... It was just a kiss.." Carley said.  
"Y...yeah, but.."  
"But?"  
"I..."  
"You?"  
"I wanted to tell you that..."  
"Tell me..."  
Lee coulden't take the pressure. "I LOVE YOU, OKAY?!" came out of his mouth. he stopped and took a breath, thinking about what he just said.

Ben took a deep breath. He thought about what he was about to say. He has to. Kenny can blame anyone eles on Duck's almost death. If Ben didn't gave the bendits the supplies, they woulden't attack, and if they woulden't attack the walkers won't attack, and if the walkers didn't attack Duck woulden't be attacked and Lee didn't have to save him. Preety weird logic, but Kenny will have to find who's guilty.  
"H... Hey Kenny? can i talk to you for a second?" He looked at Katjaa. "Privately"  
"Hun, can you give us a second?" Kenny asked form his wife. "Sure." she said and walked away. Ben sat next to Kenny, thinking how to say it.  
"If it's about your teen-age problems, i don't wanna hear it" Kenny said. "No, it's about you"  
Kenny looked at him for a second and back to the road. "I... Dammit, i have to... How can i tell you that..."  
"Say it kid, i won't be mad"  
"I... was the one who gave the bandits supplies, and almost got your kid killed"

okay guys, sorry for short episode, next one will be longer. bye :)


End file.
